


Ouma's Very Merry Christmas Party

by TeruTeruObliterator11037



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: ! - Freeform, A Very Prison Christmas, Any criticism is welcome, Christmas AU, Crack, HoHOHOOOOOO, I am so sorry, Other, once again, this is terribly written, very sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 09:19:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8973898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeruTeruObliterator11037/pseuds/TeruTeruObliterator11037
Summary: eggnog lattemmmchestnut pralinemmmpeppermint mochammm





	

**Author's Note:**

> -Psst!- It's me, the author!  
> Thank you for taking time out of your busy holiday season to read this fic!  
> I was inspired by a dear friend of mine to join the AO3 family. (We will be collaborating very soon!)  
> Without further ado, get ready to cringe~

Kokichi Ouma loved Christmas. 

he loved Christmas so much that he threw a party in the one and only Seishoe academeme.

He invited everyone to come.

By "everyone" I mean like the 16 people in he building

He had been to prison many times before, and each year, he had thrown a Lit Christmas Funkyfest to celebrate criminal activity

And each time, he had invited a special guest-

 

sANTaAAAaaaAaAA

 

Yes. santa Claus,,,, He.

Not like Santa Tachibana or whatever the botanist dudes name was

But snata

snata clausE

 

Ouma was sososos confiden in his Christmas pantry 

Like, it had like 16 boxes of Frosted flakes, and oat, and the Lucky Charms that his mummy never let him buy

yes, Ouma had a Christmas pantry, he had covered it in thickers

Stickers

Stickers

"I like stickers yes I do " he would sing

But that's not the point

The point is,, , that his party was gonna be lit

And there were liked

EIGHTEEN jugs of 

SaNTa

I mean

panta

 

 

So when Ouma waste getting ready 

He was waiting for Santa 

But as he was w8ing Amami came to him

With those two weird ahoges that Made him look like the devil! Oh no

Amani said, '''Snata doesn't like crimnals, German grandma'

Suddenly, Ouma got angerey

"UM EXCUUUSE MOI IT IS SPELLED OUMA NOT OMa'

He hit a dab

'boiiiii,'he velociraptor screeched, 'you're looking like some trash with those,,,,,,,,,,,,,,sketchers,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,from7/11.'

 

Later, the patry gappned

But only Amommy Kaede and Kiibo came

Kaede was playing some Lame Christmas music

It wasn't even royalty free does she even know why se got arrested.

Kiibo was eating the frosted flakes

Ama,I was trying to roast Ouma with German slang

"Du bist Abfall. Abfall gehört in den Abfalleimer"

Ouma was too busy kissign his Panta

Not the trash orange kind but the grape one

 

But,,,,,,SudeNLy a shadowe appeared

It was Komaedalovemail

Everyone was silent

Mod komaeda inhaled, and spoked

'It is eggnog season, I grow it in my yard."

Then it spent the next few hours tending to its son. A blue rubber glove

 

Santa was there too

He shook his belli

Hohoho, he laughed, You all have been not so good this year. Except for you komaedalovemail, have some oat."

After catching a can of oat, mod ko sneezed into the astral plane

He will be fine, I'm sure.

 

"Before I give you the gifts, ich habe ein Song" 

Santa began to sing,

"Hey pretty girl

Welcome to my home

Oh look there's mistletoe

You have to kiss me

That's the rules

I haven't brushed my teeth since 2011

"

Amomomi decided to decorate his ahoges like mistletoes because he caught the chreesthamas sprtie 

Kaede started to listen to Hamilton

And Kiibo tried to kick a wall

Ouma was so blessed, that he dyed a little inside. 

The dye was not really good

It was a lame brown

So he washed it out

"Hey Baka clause," he demanded, "Where are our gifts?!?!!?))?)5:54?:($64"

 

Santa breathed in, 

"I did not get you guys gifts. You did not earn them, as you have been very greedy. Do not think about material possessions, but more about the wellbeing and happiness of others. Try to expand your humanitarian horizons this year, and I will think about putting you on the nice list. Take care, lovelies." 

And he turned into mulch.

 

 bUt the mulch was actually coal!!,!,,!.

And the entire academy set fire

Everyone dies

 

 

 

 

 

The end

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry.
> 
> Well, thank you for reading! If you feel like it, I would love it if you gave some advice for future writings!
> 
> Happy Holidays! Love you!


End file.
